After Operation SPROUT WallyxKuki
by Wallabee wannabe
Summary: This is my very first Fan fiction story. Everyone who reads this, tell tater06 author of Finding Happiness great story that she inspired me to write fan fictions. Please no flame
1. Chapter 1

"Ewwwwwww!" screamed a very disgusted Kuki as she looked at what numbuh four sneezed out of his nose.

"Uhhhhh." Wally sighed. "I'm going to my room and walked off. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Hmmm… nahhhh… that's not possible."

"I'm also gonna go to my room, later guys."

Kuki saw Wally thinking and got confused. 'What is that silly wondering about-(gasp!) does he remember what I told him when he said about doing some extra credit homework. Oh no Oh no.

"Numbuh three? Is there something wrong?" Numbuhs two and five asked as they were using napkins to wipe themselves and the ship of the snot that blasted .

"N-no n-nothing's w-w-wrong guys," Uh-oh they're getting suspicious I better think of something quick. "I'm gonna go play rainbow monkey tea-party now. Any of you guys wanna play with me?"

"Nah, I gotta do some stuff."

"Same here. Later numbuh three."

Number three was so relieved. 'Whooh, that was close I better go to my room now that they don't think that I was lying.'

As she went to her room, she heard Wally mumbling something.

"I wonder what Kuki said I was… I heard the words 'you're my cru-' then I must of blacked out."

"Wally…" 'Crap!!! I hope he didn't here me.'

"Huh, oh hey numbuh three… Number three!! Uh… what are you doin' here."

"Oh. I was just going to my room but…

"Why'd you stop here then."

"Wally I just wanted to let you know that I said that you were my… uh… c-c-you wanna go play rainbow monkeys with me." 'Ha now he'll just say no and will never find out what I said to him. Man if he ever did find out he would never want to be my friend ever again.'

Wally was so confused that he didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Well I'm gonna go to my room now."

"Wait Kuki."

"Yes."

"Sure. I could play rainbow monkey tea party with you"

"WHAT WHY! Uh… I mean yaaaaay!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wally and Kuki were walking towards Kuki's room and were each thinking the same thing.

Wally 'Maybe I get her to tell me what she said while ugh… playing rainbow dorkies. Man if what numbuh three said wasn't bothering me that much, I wouldn't be even getting close to any of her rainbow dorkies. But I must find out, some way somehow I will know.

Kuki 'Why in the rainbow monkey universe would he want to play with me, he has always been rejecting me before. No! Maybe he wants to find out what I said to him. If he knows it might ruin our friendship forever. I have to think of something quick.

"Uh… Wally, you know you will have to dress up as a rainbow monkey right." Numbuh three tried to put happiness in her voice, but anyone (except Wally cause he is dumb) could sense that Numbuh three was nervous.

'Oh (insert cuss word here)! Come on Wally its just a costume, you can do it, plus I have to know what she said. "Oh… 'WHY' yeah I know."

"O.K." I just wanted to make sure." 'Uhg… I thought for sure that he would back out.'

"And were doing the lovey dovey scene from Romeo and Juliet rainbow monkey, too."

'(Insert even more profanity-like cuss word here)' "Y-y-yeah, I can cope with that."

"Sweet!" 'No!!!!!'

When they finally got to Kuki's room they were playing rainbow monkeys and everything mentioned earlier.

When Wally finished saying and doing all that Kuki told him to do, he asked The Question: "Kuki, I-I was wondering… uh… w-well… I just… wanted to… know… what you said… to me when… the sprout was still in me."

'Noooooo!!! What am I going to say? Huh… well I might as well tell him there's no way out of it now…' "Wally I said that you were my crush and that I like like you, love you even. I don't know… you looked really sick, and I was really afraid, so I had to let you know at the time. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anym- mmff."

Once Kuki said crush Wally was in complete shock ' She loved me, her completed opposite, dang "-if you don't want to be my friend-" 'No. I need to let her know that I love her.' "-anym-"

Wally had kissed Kuki. Flat on the lips, and it was surprising for Kuki at first, but she was into it all right. The kiss lasted for about three seconds. Then they stopped because of breathing.

"Kuki I'm mmff-" Now it was Wally's turn to be surprised. Kuki met his lips with hers and this one lasted for ten seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

When they finished kissing and holding each other, Kuki decided to break the silence. "Wally… oh Wally I was so scared that admitting my secret to you would ruin our friendship."

Nah, Kooks-wait, do you mind if I call you Kooks?"

Kuki giggled, "Yeah, I kinda like it coming from you." 'Oh Wally, my stomach gets butterflies whenever you say my name like that.'

'YES!' Wally thought but said out loud, "Thanks Kooks."

'Haaah' Kuki giggled again.

"You know Kooks, I was kinda scared that you were gonna say that you has a crush on someone else. I probably would have quit the knd if that ever happened." 'Especially Ace' Wally hated Ace, hated him with a passion.

"I mean I'm your opposite, I (hate) don't like rainbow monkeys as much as you do, I like to fight, and I'm short."

"Nah Waltee, he-he, that a good pet name for you?"

"Yeah, but only if it comes from you Kooks."

"Yeah, I don't mind if you don't like rainbow monkeys, I admire your fighting abilities, (they make you seem so dreamy) and since your short, I can lead on your head and your shoulder if I wanted."

"Hey!" retorted Wally pretending to be mad.

"Calm down Waltee." Wally and Kuki both laughed.

"O.K. so… how long have you had a crush on me anyway."

"Oh… ever since the start of knd. You looked so cute." Wally blushed.

"Hey wanna go to the park Kooks?"

"O.K Waltee. He-he"

As Wally and Kuki were walking through the tree house to get outside, (there tree house is very huge right?) they were flirting with each other and telling each other how special the other is and almost fought about it.

"No, your more special, your one of a kind Kooks."

Nah, Waltee. You are, you're my special Wally bear."

"No you."

"No you silly."

"No you."

"You silly face."

"O.k. that's it. My face is not silly and were both special alright Kooks."

"Sure Waltee."

"Walltee?" Said three kids simultaneously.

Wally and Kuki turned around to see the very surprised (shocked) faces of numbuh one, two, and five.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuki and Wally just stood there, completely embarrassed and trying to hide it badly. Abby was the first to break the silence.

"Numbuh three, why did you just call numbuh four Waltee?"

Numbuh two looked at Wally and Kuki in confusion and finally realized.

"Ohhhhh… numbuh four's got a girlfriend, numbuh four's got a girlfriend."

Numbuhs one and five snickered, Kuki blushed, and Wally…

"SHUT UP! So what if I have a girlfriend, I still am the toughest in the knd. So QUIT YOUR LAUGHING, NOW!"

And silence followed, numbuh one, two, and five quit they're laughing and slowly backed away out of the room to do they're own hobbies.

Kuki just stood there amazed at how much Wally cared for her not to deny her (before, Wally always denied everything when being accused of doing something embarrassing) 'Wally… I love you.'

'Dang who knew standing up rather than denying was easier' Wally thought

"Kooks, Kooks, Kuki… NUMBUH THREE!" Wally screamed at Kuki trying to get her attention.

"Huh, oh Waltee, I was just daydreaming sorry, he-he."

"Oh, okay Kooks, uh do you wanna go to the park."

"Sure Waltee" Kuki pecked him on the cheek.

On their way to the park they heard a voice.

"Hey Kuki and uh… Wilbur." Wally's teeth clenched as he turned around.

"It's Wally. Hi Ace." Wally responded with loads of venom in his voice. Oh he wanted to punch Ace so much. But luckily, this time he held his temper.

"Oh sorrrry, Wally. Hey, Kuki, I was wondering if you wanted to go get ice-cream with me." Ace said smoothly.

Kuki hated Ace about half as much as Wally, but she wanted to turn him down lightly.

"Uh, sorry Ace, but I sorta already have plans." 'With my boyfriend bub.'

"Oh with who?" Ace asked disappointedly.

"You're looking at him." 'Bub.'

"I honestly don't know what you see in him Kuki, he's short, he's not that bright, heck he can't even count to ten without someone to help him… "

'Crud I wanna sock him so badly. No Kuki will just be mad at me.

"and worst of all, he has the worst sense of fashio-" Little did Ace and Wally know, Kuki was growling and kick Ace in a very, very, VERY sensitive spot.

"FYI, I think your short, too short to see how tall Wally is to my heart, your not bright to think before you talked, something that Wally had trouble with but can now control, and finally, I don't care what he wears, he will always be my Waltee. So you can just pick you but up and go home." Lectured Kuki as Ace doubled-up on the ground.

Wally was just shocked and pleased at the same time.

"So, you still wanna go to the park Waltee?"

"Sure Kooks, sure." Answered Wally as he laughed seeing Ace have to limp on his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

(Wally still laughing) "Man Kuki I still can't believe you gave Ace a smack in the nuts with your foot, oh that was soooo funny, AND he cried, ha, guess he's not Mr. Smooth anymore, huh Kooks."

"I dunno Waltee, I kinda feel sorry for him." 'Even though he is a bub.'

"Oh come on Kooks, he deserved it, and it wasn't me who kicked him."

Kuki giggled, "Yeah I guess your right, he-he."

After a few more moments, Wally couldn't laugh anymore because of there being no more air in his lungs. "Whew, well, here we are, the park, watcha wanna do first Kooks?"

Kuki put on her thinking face, "Hmmmm… oh, oh, I know I know lets go on the slide first, please Waltee, please, please, please, please, please, oh pleasssseeee?" Kuki begged with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Kooks, and you didn't need to use the puppy dog eyes, too."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Kuki squealed with joy.

So off they went to the slides and Kuki went down first, then Wally right after, "Weeeee!" screamed Kuki.

"Yeah!" yelled Wally.

Kuki slid to the ground and then she felt someone land on her to make her lie on her stomach. She looked up to see Waltee blushing a very deep shade of red. She smiled.

Wally was embarrassed, "Sorry Kooks, you alright?"

'I am now' "Yeah Waltee, uh… do you mind getting off?" 'Darn why did I say that, I want to stay there.

"No prob. Kooks."

After Wally got off, they went to the teeter-totter, then the monkey bars, Kuki fell and Wally caught her in her arms, they both blushed, and after that, the swings.

"Uh… Kuki there's only one swinging seat." Kuki stated.

"I know that Kooks," Wally calmly said.

"So who's gonna go first?"

"We'll both go."

Wally got on the seat, and then motioned Kuki to go to him. "You can sit on my lap."

'Sweet.' Kuki thought. "O.k. Waltee." She answered.

As they swung back and forth (they never really went high), Wally looked Kuki in the eyes. "I love you Kuki." Wally said sincerely.

I love you, too Wally." Kuki responded. And they shared a passionate kiss.

"I've got to find a way to break them up, I just hated Wally." Ace said from a few hundred yards away looking through binoculars. Then he saw the couple kiss.

"Uhg!!!" grunted Ace.


	6. Chapter 6

Wally and Kuki were both blushing. "Man I never thought that I could have this much fun at a cruddy park Kooks."

"A park is never cruddy Waltee." Kuki stated.

"Oh yeah, that's because I've never been to one just to have fun before, but you know what else?" Wally said blushing even more.

"What?" Kuki asked couriously.

"I've never been to a park with just you Kooks." Wally answered with almost all of his cheeks blushing red.

Kuki blushed about the same amount as Wally. "Aww thanks Waltee."

"Heh-heh your cheeks are red Kooks."

"Yours, too Waltee." Kuki giggled.

'Man I love her giggling, and her smile.'

They both got off the swing and started to walk home.

"Hey babe."

Wally and Kuki turned around, "Ace." They both said. Wally and Ace were glaring at each other and of looks could kill; Ace would have been dead the millisecond Wally started to glare at him.

"I thought I told you to go home Ace." Kuki said to him in a very irritated voice.

"I know, I just wanted to give you something, something special to me." So please don't hit or kick me." Ace said as he handed Kuki the gift. It looked like some sort of meat. 'Is this…'

"Yes Kuki, its steak, something my mother makes once a year. You should try it. Maybe even give some to Wally."

"Sure Ace, but I think I'll just eat it when I get back to the tree house." Responded Kuki.

"Cool" Ace said smoothly. 'Heh, they don't know that the gift is liverwurst.'

On the way to the tree house, Wally and Kuki saw a stray dog. "Aww, cute doggy, here you go doggy." Kuki gave the dog the 'meat' and then they continued home.

A few hours later, a poor innocent dog died of lack of good meat.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Ace screamed realizing that a dog ruined his plan when he saw Kuki give the dog the liverwurst. (insert the most profanitized sequence of words you can think of here).


	7. Chapter 7

As Wally and Kuki were walking home, Ace went back to his to think of another way to get back at Wally specifically.

'Oh (profanity), how could my plan be ruined by a dog, how!?' Ace pondered for a while in his bedroom. 'Oh, I got it, when the knd have to go somewhere but leave Wally and/or Kuki by him/herself, I can go tell the… the… who are those group of kids who are the knd's worst enemy? Oh yeah, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Heh-heh, They have so many mega robots, and there is no way Wally can take one by himself. Ace then smiled a smile that could only be called evil.

"Hey guys we're back, where are yoouuuuuuu!?" Kuki screamed as she and Wally entered the tree house. "Where do you think they went Waltee? Hmmmm."

"I got no idea Kooks-hey there's a note over there on the eating table." Wally rushed over to the note. "What do you think it says Kooks?" (Obviously since Wally can't read.)

Kuki grabbed the note. "Let's see…:

'Dear fellow operatives three and four,

Numbuh two, numbuh five, and I have had to go to a mission in China, Father is up to something over there, and we have to check what's going on there, we'll be away for about ten days. Take care of the tree house while we're gone.

Numbuh one.

"Cool Waltee, we get the tree house all to ourselves, isn't that great!?" Kuki squealed.

Wally blushed, "Uh, y-yeah, Kooks, perfect, heh-heh." 'Crud, I wonder what I'll have to do in order not to make Kuki cry once, crud this is going to be tough.

"Oh, oh, what do you wanna do first Wally?" Kuki asked staring at him with big eyes.

Wally blushed even more, "We could watch a movie, it's to late to be doing anything outside anyway."

"Yaaaaay!" Kuki yelled as she went to go get a movie, surprisingly to Wally, it wasn't one with rainbow monkeys.

"The Night of Great Return, I never heard of that movie, less knew that you had it Kooks."

Kuki put the movie in, and snuggled up to Wally. 'Haahhh' they both thought as the movie started.

Little did Wally and Kuki know, they were in for one heck of a night.


	8. Chapter 8

Wally was more relaxed than he had ever been since he entered the Kids Next Door. 'Man that was a great movie, with all of the action packed kung fu by that lee guy. He was Asian like Kuki, so I guessed she liked that movie a lot. I wonder why she snuggled up to me during most of it though.' Truthfully, Wally wished that Kuki would snuggle him every day.

Same thing with Kuki. 'What a wonderfultastic movie night, I know that this movie's great and all, but I got something else taking my attention, oh yeah, it's Waltee. Haaah.'

The two stared at each other for a long time, then-BOOM!

The pair immediately turned around to see the Delightful Children From Down The Lane in a very, very big machine.

"Hello Kids Next Dum!" The five monotone voices said. (Man that's creepy) "Looks like your short a few members. Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah."

"How the crud did you dorks know numbuhs one, two, and five were gone anyway!?" Wally screamed as he was confused as ever. So was Kuki but the DCFDTL paid no attention to her.

"Oh, a secret source that you will never find out because you WILL be delightfulized by our R.E.B. (Really Enormous Beam) Cannon." The five voices said as they fired at Wally. Wally dodged all of the beams while Kuki sneaked back to the room.

Soon Wally was getting tired from all the dodging, he tried to hit the machine with his fists, but they didn't even make a dent.

Soon Wally was too tired, after he dodged the last laser beam, he skidded into a corner. "This is the end for you Numbuh four, say bye-bye." The DCFDTL screamed at the roof. (Looking away from Wally)

Soon Kuki showed up with Wally's favorite weapon, (the one that fires mattresses from operation munchies) the R.E.B. laser charged up, and then… ZAP!

The laser shot at Wally, but he shot his mattress at the same time covering up the laser beam (in this story that's physically possible o.k.) and had such a big impact on the machine that it just exploded, sending the DCFDTL all the way back to their mansion. They also dropped a piece of paper near some bushes while they were airborn.

"Curse you Kids Next Door, curse you!" the group yelled as they flew back to their oversized home.

Wally and Kuki went to go pick up the piece of paper. "What does it say Kooks-"

"(Profanity)" Ace screamed at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately for him, Wally and Kuki overheard.

"Ace what are you doing here, and why did you scream!?" Kuki asked him annoyed after she found him in the bushes near the knd tree house.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all." Ace tried his best to sound smooth but failed this time.

"Kuki took another look at the paper. "(Gasp!), Ace how could you! You're a kid not an adult!"

The note said: DCFDTL,

`This is Ace, and this info is 100% accurate, three of the knd have left, leaving them weak so you can attack them.

Wally and Kuki were so mad that they both kicked him in the you-know-where-place-on-boys so hard and at the same time that he doubled over and stayed like that for five hours before he could get up.

"Man I can't believed you and I kicked him in the nuts, I hope you never get that mad at me Kooks." Wally said as soon as they got inside the tree house.

Kuki giggled "Don't worry Waltee, I'd never do that cause I love you. Night." And then they kissed a warm goodnight kiss, short but passionate.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aahhhhhhh!!" Kuki screamed as she was running and panting down the street. "Somebody, HELP ME PLEASE!" She felt never more terrified in her entire life.

"Hehe, it's no use babe, your mine and no one can save you now, so stop running!" the giant who was chasing her said. "Not even your pathetic friends in the Kids Next Door."

"Never, I will never be your girlfriend ACE NEVER, I'd rather never see a rainbow monkey again (man, that's saying something) than be yours. So go AWAY.

"Hah, no matter what you do, nothing can save you from being mine now." Ace was just about to grab her… then he just stopped.

"Oy! Are ya really sure that NO one in the whole KND can beat ya! Huh?" A certain Australian voice said a few feet in front of Kuki.

"Waltee!! Please help Ace is chasing me and won't stop until I'd be his girlfriend." Kuki never felt so relieved in her life and glomped Wally.

"WHAT! Hey ACE!" Wally screamed. He was very angry.

"What shortie," Ace responded, very annoye- "Oooffffff!" Apperantly, Ace was too annoyed to see Wally let go of Kuki and punch him in the gut. Ace felt so much pain in his gut that he decided to just go away. "Owww… ah forget this, Kuki, you are not worth anything!"

"Ace you might want to walk away while you still got legs." Wally growled.

"Oh, Waltee! Thank you thank you thank you so much!" Kuki squealed as she glomped him and kissed him all over again.

"Kuki can't breathe." Wally choked.

"Opps, hehe sorry." Kuki giggled.

"Hey Kooks, there's something I gotta tell you."

"Yes Wally." Kuki sighed as her eyes enlarged.

"You need to wake up breakfast is ready." Wally said casually.

"Huh?" Kuki said confused as her eyes shrunk to normal size. Then she woke up.

"Huh?" She said again confused to see Wally in his pj's.

"Kooks, you need to wake u-, oh, you are awake, come on lets eat breakfast." Wally got up and went to the kitchen."

"So, Kooks, dream anything? Cause I cruddy didn't."

'"Oh, it was just a bad dream." 'At least until you showed up…' Kuki answered as she went to the kitchen and pecked Wally on the cheek.

" Aww, stop it ya cruddy sheila, ya always make me blush." Wally chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

After Wally and Kuki finished their cereal, they decided to play video games.

"Hey Waltee, what kind of game do you wanna play?" Kuki asked as she looked at the big stack of games.

"How about Rainbow Monkey Duel to the End Kooks, that alright Kooks?" Wally answered.

Kuki almost fainted right then and there, 'Wally wants to play a rainbow monkey game, who is this guy and what has he done with the real Wally.' "Waltee, are you o.k.?" Kuki looked at Wally confused.

"Yeah Kooks why?" Wally said as if nothing was wrong.

"Why do you want to play a rainbow monkey game, you hate rainbow monkeys. Before when I asked you to play that game, you screamed NO!! and stormed off."

Wally blushed, "Well, since you're my girl, I promised myself to make you happy no matter what, and plus, the game has hand to hand combat, so that's cool. So do you wanna play something else then."

Now it was Kuki's turn to blush, "Awwwww, thanks Waltee, it means a lot, and of course I want to play the game silly, he-he, come-on."

Even though it was Wally's first time playing the game, he was really good at it. He picked the orange rainbow monkey, and Kuki picked the green one. Wally was able to keep hitting the green rainbow monkey without even getting touched by Kuki's player. Kuki was thinking really hard on how not to lose to Wally, 'Man, I gotta do something quick. Oh, I know.'

"Hah, Kooks, one more hit to win, and…" Wally said as he was about to give the final strike.

Kuki immediately kissed Wally square on the lips. Then she looked up to see if her plan had worked, yup, Wally had been frozen, he also had a very big and goofy grin on his face. "Aaaaahhh…" He sighed.

Kuki then just kept hitting Wally's orange rainbow monkey until she won.

"PLAYER TWO WINS!" The TV announced. Then Wally unfroze.

"And… wait, what happened. How'd I lose, Kooks, and why the crud are ya giggling so much." Then he remembered, "Kooks! I never thought you'd do that just to win a video game. COME HERE!" Wally screamed pretending to be mad.

"Hah, you'll never catch me Waltee, he-he." Kuki taunted as she ran around the living room.

"I'm gonna get ya Kooks, Aaahhaaaa!" Wally yelled as he dived (glomped) at her. Now he was on top of her. "Now Kooks, your gonna pay for the cheap tactic." He smiled slyly as he started tickling her.

"Hah-hah stop hah it Waltee, hah-hah, stop, please, hah-hah-hah, stop, I'm begging you hah-hah." Kuki pleaded desperately.

"O.k. Then I'll just do this!" Wally got up and lifted Kuki's green sweater and blew air onto Kuki's stomach.

"Aaahhhh! Walteeeee, that tickles even more! He-he-he." Kuki squealed.

Wally stopped only because of lack of breath and stared at her. "Crud, Kooks, this has been my happiest day at this tree house.

"Kuki stared at him right back and sighed still lying on the floor. "Me too, Waltee, me too." And they kissed passionately.

"And just to let ya know, I'll always be there for you Kooks." Stated Wally.

Kuki was filled with happiness. "Thank you so much Waltee, I'll always be there to love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

After staring into her eyes, Wally decided to finally get off of Kuki (he was still blushing).

"Hey Waltee, I'm kinda tired I think I'll go take a nap for a while." said Kuki still staring into Wally's emerald eyes. Then she got up to start walking to her room.

"Alright Kooks, I just head back to my room to relax too, see ya later for dinner k?" Wally said as he was walking to his room.

"Sure Waltee." Kuki responded with a warm smile.

Wally was in deep thought as he went to his room, 'Haaah, to think that I have nine days with the girl of my dreams, I guess what numbuh five said was right, opposites do attract, either that or were not really opposites at all, well time to train and exercise.'

When Kuki got to her room, she climbed on top of her gigantic stuffed animal bed and grabbed her orange rainbow monkey. 'Haaah, do you think our relationship will last forever rainbow monkey? … Yeah I hope so, too.' And then Kuki dozed off.

An hour later, Kuki felt refreshed and perky as always. 'I wonder what Waltee's doing right now?' (Kuki was soon to find out.)

As Kuki was walking down the hall, (there rooms are on the same level as the tree house, just on opposite sides I guess) she heard a lot of grunting. 'Oh, I hope my Waltee's okay in there.' She saw that the door was open and decided to take a peek.

'Oh, Wally just training with his knd bot.' Kuki's jaw dropped. 'WITH HIS SHIRT OFF! Holy rainbow monkeys he is so many muscles!' Then, she saw him stop and walk to the back of the room. 'What's that hunk up to? Wait, did I just say hunk?'

Wally brought out a stereo and put a CD in. 'Hmm, I wonder what song his listening to?' Strangely, there was no person singing from the stereo, only harmonies and melodies. "This one's for you Kuki." Then Wally started to sing…

"I don't want another pretty face  I don't want just anyone to hold  I don't want my love to go to waste  I want you and your beautiful soul  

I know that you are something special  To you I'd be always faithful  I want to be what you always needed  Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  

I don't want another pretty face  I don't want just anyone to hold  I don't want my love to go to waste  I want you and your beautiful soul

You might need time to think it over  But I'm just fine moving forward  I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance  I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try  

I don't want another pretty face  I don't want just anyone to hold  I don't want my love to go to waste  I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  Maybe, do you think you could want me too?  I don't wanna waste your time  Do you see things the way I do?  I just wanna know that you feel it too  There is nothing left to hide  

I don't want another pretty face  I don't want just anyone to hold  I don't want my love to go to waste   I want you and your beautiful soul  

I don't want another pretty face  I don't want just anyone to hold  I don't want my love to go to waste  I want you and your beautiful soul…"

Kuki was so happy she just mega glomped Wally as soon as he stopped singing. Wally fell chest-first on the floor and he turned to see the source of the tackle hug. He blushed so much that all (and I mean ALL) of his face was red when he saw Kuki on top of him hugging him tightly. "Kooks, how long have you been standing there? Wally choked, laughing."

"Long enough to see how much you really feel about me." 'And to see what a hunk you are. Haaaah' Kuki answered still hugging Wally with great force.

"Come-on Kooks, lets go eat dinner so I can breathe." Wally choked.

"O.k. Waltee, I'm hungry anyways." Kuki said. They both laughed as Kuki finally got off Wally to let him put on his shirt and orange hoodie.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you think we should eat Wally?" Asked Kuki after Wally was done putting on his shirt and hoodie.

"Hmmmm, oh, I know Kooks, I'll order pizza, that sound good?" Wally told as they were walking toward the kitchen.

"Waltee, do you mind if we… uh… eat at the pizza place instead?" Kuki asked timidly while blushing. 'I really wanna spend the night with you Wally.' "Please!" Kuki said as she pulled out the puppy dog eyes again.

Wally wasn't looking at Kuki yet though, "Crud, Kooks, I'm kinda tired to walk to Mega Pizza-" then he turned around. "Oh, yeah of course we can walk there Kooks. 'Crud! I don't get what the crud it is about Kuki's puppy dog eyes that make do anything for her,'

"Yaaaay! Let's go!" Kuki screamed as she grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him along to Mega Pizza Palace.

'Crud, Kook's got some grip.' Wally thought as he tried to un-trap his hand. When they finally got there they were shocked, Oh, Wally look, look!" Kuki pointed toward a sign that read: Half price Medium Pizzas for Couples. They both blushed.

When they walked in, they went up to the stand-where-the-people-who-show-you-to-your-table-thingy.

"Good evening, are you two here couples?" The waiter asked.

Kuki answered for Wally who was to busy blushing, "Yes sir, my Waltee and I are-"

And then it happened, the waiter pushed a button while Kuki was speaking and alarms sounded, lights flashed, and streamers were released from the celling. "Congratulations, you are the 100th couple to eat at Mega Pizza Palace tonight, the waiter shouted, you get free pizza, however much you want!"

'Wow… what a night this turned out to be…' Wally thought as his jaw dropped.

'Wow! What a night this turned out to be!' Kuki squealed in her head while she smiled.

Many people clapped for Wally and Kuki. They also made comments like:

"Aww, their so lucky."

"They look so cute together."

"That could have been us if you let me take my time doing my make-up!"

Wally and Kuki both heard that last one. "Oh, no Waltee, I forgot my make-up." Kuki whispered.

Wally just turned to her, "Kooks you really are beautiful without make-up, besides, I like you better that way."

"Thanks Waltee." Kuki felt so relieved and joyful. 'Wally really is so sweet, he knows just how to cheer me up whenever I'm worried.'

After they ate their delicious free pizza dinner, they headed back toward the tree house.

"Waltee, can you believe what happened today." Kuki asked as she gazed into Wally's emerald eyes.

"As long as I'm with you Kooks I don't care what the world throws at me." Wally answered back with an I-have-no doubt voice. Then they entered the tree house.

Little did Wally know, this pleasant night isn't going to end just yet.


	13. Chapter 13

"Goodnight Waltee." Kuki said sweetly as she went back to her bedroom.

"See ya in the morning Kooks." Wally replied as he pecked her on the check and then they both blushed.

(To Kuki) Kuki went to her room and got ready for bed. As soon as she got under the blankets, she heard thunder. 'No, now how am I gonna sleep'. The frightened Japanese girl wondered. "What do I do Ms. Mobbles?" Kuki asked to her pink and green stuffed elephant.

(Back to Wally) Wally was just done changing into his pajamas. 'Crud, who knew this couple thing led to free pizza at Mega Pizza Palace.' Wally decided to read some comic books before he went to bed (a.k.a. the wrestling mat).

'Sweet, I forgot how much I used to love the Adventures of P.W.L.T.S.S. (People Who Love To Smash Stuff). I used to read this like ten times a day back then.'

And then he heard something knock on his door.

(Back to Kuki) Kuki stared confused at her stuffed animal. "Do you really think I should, I mean we've done so much already. I think he'd want time to himself and is already really tired and probably asleep by now." The stuffed animal just stared right back with her permanent smile. "O.k. I will. But I'm telling you it won't work. … Alright! I'm going jeeeezz!"

As Kuki was walking down the hall she heard more thunder and quickened her pace. Then she reached Wally's room. She took a deep breath, and then she knocked.

(Back to 3rd person) Wally went to open the door, and then he saw a very shy Kuki in front of him. "What's wrong Kooks?" Wally questioned as he tried to answer his own question by looking at her face.

"Waltee… uh… d-do… you mind… if I-I… sleep… here tonight with you?"

Wally was in shock (the good kind) 'Yessss! Heh, like I'm actually gonna say that' "Sure, Kooks, course you can, but I just wanna know one thing, why?"

Kuki became a little bit less shy. 'He really cares about me that much?' "Well, I heard thunder, and I got scared. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No prob, Kooks, but I don't have an extra bed." Wally responded as he looked around his room wishing he was wrong.

"Your bed seems big enough." Kuki stated as if it didn't matter to her. But she definitely blushed.

So did Wally. "O-o.k. Kooks, just give me a second to get some more blankets." Wally said shocked even more. (Still the good kind).

When Wally returned with the blankets and saw Kuki lying down already asleep he almost dropped them. 'Crud! She looks so beautiful in her sleep gown. He climbed onto the wrestling mat and put the blankets over her. "Sleep tight Kooks."

After a few seconds Wally fell asleep, too. If he stayed awake for just a few more seconds, he would have heard Kuki when she murmured in her sleep: "I love you Wally, you really are the best boyfriend I ever had. Thanks for everything."


	14. Chapter 14

Kuki was the first to wake up, she saw the Australian hands that were holding her and she blushed and smiled, 'Waltee, your always there for me. Hmmmmm…' She went back to sleep because it was only six a.m.

Wally woke up at seven thirty a.m. and saw Kuki, and then he smiled, "Kooks…" he breathed, 'Man she's beautiful, she deserves something special for breakfast.' He slowly got off the bed, and then he ran to the kitchen. 'Lets see here, oh! Rainbow Munchies with… aha, milk and a cupcake. Now where's the bowl… there! Right next to the oven.' Wally prepared the breakfast and then got a mini table from the central room.

Kuki woke up (again) slowly rubbing her eyes. When she finally opened them, she saw a bowl of Rainbow Munchies in front of her. 'Huh?' Then she saw a note.

Hey Kooks,

A girl like you deserves something special every once and a while, so here's breakfast in bed. Enjoy.

Love, Your Waltee.

"Awwww, thanks Waltee." Kuki said as she started to eat her special breakfast.

Wally was actually right behind her. "Your welcome Kooks."

Kuki was startled and Wally saw her choking on her cereal. "Kooks, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright, please, stop choking!" Wally screamed as he climbed on the wrestling mat trying to stop Kuki from what he saw was choking.

Suddenly Kuki stopped, she stopped everything, and she lied down lifeless on the floor. Wally started to cry. "Why did I shock her like that, CRUD!! I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Please Kuki I'd do anything, change in any way to have you back please! Please don't leave me."

"Even love rainbow monkeys!?" Kuki sprang sitting up.

"Yes even love rainbow monkeys-wait, what! Kuki your alive, how!"

"Silly, I was never choking or dying in any way." Kuki giggled, "Oh Waltee, your so cute when your mad."

"Kooks!" Wally yelled, "You really had me worried that I was about to call numbuh one to go here and take you up to moon base!"

Kuki just giggled even more, "See what I mean Waltee, you do look cute."

"Kuki, just promise me you'll never do that again o.k. you almost made me have my heart explode." Wally said never feeling so relieved.

Kuki pecked his lips, "How's that for a promise." They both smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh, Waltee, you should have seen your face!" Kuki said laughing uncontrollably,

Wally just glared pretending to be mad, "Kuki, made me almost have a heart attack" Wally suddenly smiled devilishly, "Kooks, you know what's gonna happen now right?" Wally stared into Kuki's eyes.

Kuki could tell that she was about to be very sorry for what she did, "Raaaaaah!" Wally charged and tackled (glomped) Kuki and pinned her down on the mattress, "Sorry Kooks, but your gonna have to pay for tricking me like that." And then Wally tickled Kuki like never before.

"Hah-hah! Waltee! hah-hah! Please! He-he-he, please Waltee, stop!" Kuki squealed but Wally kept right on tickling, the truth was that Kuki actually enjoyed this, but still regretted the feel of tickling. He kept this up for about thirty minutes, (can you imagine how'd you feel if you were tickled for that long).

Wally felt better now, "Had enough Kooks?" He got off to lie down on the mattress.

Kuki was still laughing, "Yes, he-he, I've, he, h-had enough!" Kuki started to breathe normally again. Something was bouncing around in her mind though. "Waltee, you know when you said that you would do anything to make have me back?"

"Yeah, Kooks, what of it." Wally replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Well…" Kuki started.

Wally sat up, 'Crud what is she going to ask me to do now.'

"Would you have agreed to go to the rainbow monkey theme park with me?" Kuki asked, once again pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

'Crud, why does she have to do that every time!' Wally screamed in his head.

'Hah! Now Wally has to say yes.' Kuki thought happily.

"Of course, Kooks, crud, you know that I would do anything for you cause I love you. You never pretend that your dead again though, or else the tickles will get worse o.k.." Wally said seriously but in a loving way

"Thanks Waltee." Kuki said as she hugged him tightly. Wally blushed as usual

When they reached the park, Wally's wrists were bruised from being dragged over a few miles, but he didn't mind.

However, today, Wally will have more than just Kuki to give his attention to.

(Inside a hovering castle)

Soon, the beautiful princess shall be mine, said a young voice evilly. (You can try to guess who it is in the reviews).


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey Keish, just a reminder that these chaps are dedicated to you.

"Oh Wally, there's the ticket booth, lets hurry!" Kuki screamed as she dragged Wally to the booth. She was humming the rainbow monkey song while they entered the park.

'Cruddy song, come on Wally you can do this, do it for Kuki.' "Hey Kooks, do you wanna try that ride first?" Wally pointed to the biggest rollercoaster in the park.

Kuki looked shocked but quickly hid it, 'Oops, I better suggest another ride, this one looks scary.' "Uh, Waltee, how about we go on that one first, ya know, to get warmed up."

Wally looked at Kuki suspiciously for a moment, 'Huh, I thought she loved everything in this park cause it's full of rainbow monkeys.' "Alright Kooks, whatever you say. " Wally responded.

'Whew' Kuki felt relieved. Wally pointed to a smaller rollercoaster. "Well how bout that one then?"

Kuki smiled, "Sure Waltee, that one looks great." They ran to get in line. It wasn't that long. And when they finally got on, Kuki screamed and hugged Wally who blushed whenever the ride took a dip. After that they tried the rainbow monkey-jumping palace. Wally had fun there cause he was able to do some flips. Then they tried there luck at some games, Wally won a wallaby and Kuki won a rainbow monkey of course. Over time Wally began to forget about how Kuki didn't want to go on the biggest rainbow monkey ride in the park. Then Kuki suggested something that made Wally blush more than ever.

"Hey Waltee, how bout that ride?" Kuki said casually pointing to the loviest, doviest, and most romantic ride in the whole park. The Rainbow Monkey Tunnel of Loveliness.

'CRUD!' "Uh… Kooks… s-s-sure, l-lets g-g-go."

"Yaaaaaay!" Kuki squealed.

(Inside the hovering castle)

'Now my precious princess, prepare to be my wife as we get married without any interruptions this time!' (pretend) King Sandy thought. "Knights, ready thy ambush! Today will be a day for all of Cleveland to remember!

Yes, it will be a day to remember, especially for Wally and Kuki.


	17. Chapter 17

Kuki skipped to the Rainbow Monkey Tunnel of Loveliness. Wally walked nervously, 'Crud, I wonder what Kuki's thinking about, what does she want me to do?' Wally thought while blushing.

Kuki didn't see Wally's face until they got on the ride, thankfully for Wally, when she looked at him, the lights around were already so red that Wally's face blended in.

"Oh, Waltee, isn't this ride the best thing since Rainbow Monkeys!" Kuki squealed.

'If I was a cruddy girl.' "Uh… yeah Kooks, it sure is." Wally said with a big regret. But everyone knows that he would endure anything for Kuki.

"I love you Wally, I love you more than rainbow monkeys." (A/N: That 's saying something coming from Kuki.) Kuki then laid her head on Wally's chest hearing and his heartbeat. 'Haaah, my favorite place in the world.'

"I love ya too, Kooks." Wally said laying his head on top of hers getting into the moment.

"Kuki giggled, he-he, well that makes sense Waltee." Kuki said in a can-you-guess-what-I-mean kind of voice.

"What do ya mean Kooks?" Wally answered snapping out of the romance.

"Well, do you remember the second time we met King Sandy at this park." Kuki hinted.

Wally suddenly got angry, "King Sandy, he's a dork, huh, I wonder who I hate more, him or Ace?"

They looked at each other trying to answer Wally's question. "Ace, definitely." They said in unison. "Yea, cause at least Sandy didn't team up with our enemy. Like Ace did." Wally finished.

"So do you know why I brought him up Waltee?" Kuki asked.

"Not… really… Kooks, tell me." Wally said clueless.

"Well it was when I hit numbuh two with the s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r. cause of what he said about Sandy and then you hit him. " Kuki said blushing now as well.

'Crud, she remembers that. Aw crud, there's no way outa this one' "Kuki, I hit him cause what he said applied to me too." Wally said blushing again.

"I knew it!" Said a childish voice behind the couple.


	18. Chapter 18

Wally and Kuki both turned around from irritation instantly realizing who was behind them. "Sandy." They said in unison. Kuki had that look from operation cats (with her eyes on fire) and Wally's angry look was the usual.

Sandy stood up, "KING Sandy!" He yelled glaring at the couple.

"Yeah, yeah, crud kid, will you pa-lease stop pretending to be a king, cause you look so cruddy stupid."

Kuki was just as angry as Wally and more, 'Why do all these bubs have to ruin my moments with Wally, why!' "Sandy, will you stop trying to marry me, I don't want to be married yet, unless it's with Wally." (that last part she mumbled and only Wally heard it). They both blushed.

Wally smiled in his mind, 'She really means that?'

"I AM NOT PRETENDING!" Sandy screamed at the top of his lungs. He pointed to Kuki, "And you WILL be my bride, one way or another!"

"Why can't you just leave us alone Sandy." Kuki loss the flame in her eyes now just annoyed.

"Yeah, why can't ya just leave kid." Wally growled.

"Kid, well at least I'm taller than you runt." Sadly, it was true, Sandy kinda had a growth spurt since the last time they met.

Wally looked straight into Sandy's eyes, "Kid, YOU just made the BIGGEST mistake of ya life!"

Sandy laughed, "Oh ya, and what exactly is tha-ooofffff." It was all so fast, Wally had jumped from the small boat and took Sandy's helmet (a bucket) and had used it like a mallet against Sandy's stomach. Then he smirked as he jumped back to the boat that Kuki was in. "The mistake was, ya called me short."

Sandy doubled up on floor clutching his stomach.

Kuki smiled. 'No one messes with my Waltee.' "My hero…" Kuki didn't mean to say that out loud. Fortunately, Wally couldn't hear her properly.

"Huh, you say something Kooks?" Wally looked Kuki worried.

'Oopsies' "Uh, nothing Waltee, I just coughed, I'm fine." 'Thank the rainbow monkeys that Wally's not that bright.

"Oh, alright then Kooks." Wally bought it. They both left the scene and when back to enjoying the theme park.

Sandy was still on the floor. "There has to be a way to get rid of Wally."

"You hate Wally too, Ace said. "Good, that makes two of us. Both Ace and Sandy then smiled an evil.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N (Runs up in front of everyone that read this story) O.K. O.K. Please don't hate me for not updating sooner, I'll admit I kind of forgot about my own story, I just had a lot of homework one day and I didn't update. (Dodges all the stuff being thrown at me but fails and gets hit by rock) HEY! Come On, I said I was sorry! (Gets medics)

Kuki and Wally were arriving home sometime around 10:00 p.m. and Kuki was giggling and they were holding each other's hands. Both were remembering what they were talking about before Sandy showed up.

"Hey Wally, so what did you mean by hitting hoagie with the splanker applied to you also? I don't get it. Kuki looked at Wally confused.

Wally blushed, "Well Kooks, since you know that I love ya, and when hoagie said that Sandy had a weird taste in girls, it kinda meant… that… I had a weird taste in you also, so that was why I was mad." Wally said blushing as usual.

"Oh, Awww," Kuki softly glomped Wally, "thanks Waltee!" Kuki giggled. Waltee, you're the best boyfriend ever you know that," Kuki said while gently Kissing his cheek." Wally blushed even more.

Wally looked at Kuki laughing, "Well I just try my best for your sake, and I promise, I'll always protect you and be there for you, no matter what."

Kuki listened and was amazed that she had never seen Wally this confidant, 'holy rainbow monkeys, I've never seen Wally this confidant, which means…' Kuki smiled, "Yaaaay! I have the best boyfriend ever, and a hero to protect me."

Somewhere far off:

"Hey let me see through those binoculars, I hate them just as much as you do." Sandy tried getting the binoculars from Ace.

"Shhhh! Dude, seriously, be quiet, only I get the binoculars okay." Ace was trying to push Sandy away from him. "Now what to do to make their lives miserable, since we can't have Kuki, no one can, so we have to get rid of Wally."

Sandy had an idea, "Hey what about teaming up with those DCFDTL, they have big robots?"

Ace waved the idea down, "Nah, Wally's to strong even by himself he can take any of those robots down." Ace kept thinking, "Oh I got one, and this time, one of them is going to go bye bye, FOREVER!"

What is the plan then genius, Sandy glared at Ace, and then Ace whispered the new plan into Sandy's ear, and then they both laughed evilly.

Back to Wally and Kuki:

They got back to the tree house, and Kuki felt sleepy so she feel asleep right in front of Wally falling forward, and luckily Wally caught her and then picked her up bridal style. Then Wally heard Kuki mumbling something, "Waltee… I… loved you from the first time I met… you…"

Wally blushed and stumbled because Kuki suddenly hugged him tightly, "Same here Kooks, same here." Then he gently kissed her on the cheek.

Soon Wally got to Kuki's room and gently placed her on the stuffed animal bed. "Sweet dreams Kooks." Wally went to his room and quickly changed and then just fell on his wrestling bed tired, happy and quickly falling asleep.

A/N Okay, so the next chapter will be the last one, and I hope this chapie satisfied all you for now, (gets hit with another rock) CRUD! Can't you guys get something softer, OTHER THAN ROCKS!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME! (Annoyed face) O.K. Here's the last chapter of After Operation Sprout; I hope you're just as exited as I am people.

(Hears something out in the distance) Just finish it already you lazy couch potato!

Me: Shut Up! I'm not lazy!

O.K. Without further ado, here's the final chapter.

Wally woke up in chains about 20 ft above a pot of boiling nacho cheese. "Wha… where am I?" Wally looked down to see four figures, two of which he knew. "Sandy! Ace! What have you done! And who are those guys behind you!"

Sandy and Ace just smirked, and then one of the voices behind them spoke up. "He-he Wally, you ruined our lives so now we're gonna change it."

Wally saw them, and looked all confused, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I never saw you two before-wait, you look like Ace, but you're an adult, and it's the same thing with Sandy, how the heck is that possible!"

The Older Sandy spoke up, "Simple, were from the future." All four laughed.

A/N: O.K. if you stop throwing things at me for just two seconds, then I'll explain how I'm going show the difference between the future characters and the present ones. Future characters are going to have a F. in front of their name, and present characters are going to have a P. in front of their name. So F. Ace for future Ace, and P. Ace for present Ace. O.K. Back to the story.

Wally looked dumfounded, "Wha… how the crud is that possible? How did you guys get here?"

"Wow this kid is stupid, huh Sandy. O.K. look kid, we've got these time travel watches that allowed us to get here." Said F. Ace, and then Wally started to struggle.

"Let me go!" Wally yelled, and by the way, if you plan to kill me, you're all cruddy nuts!"

"Should we just kill him now guys?" F. Sandy suggested.

"Nah, I just want to see him squirm a bit more." Said F. Ace.

A few min. passed by with Wally still trying to get free from the chains with the four villains laughing. Then F. Ace spoke up, "He-he, O.K. I've think we've let him live long enough, lets drop the chains now."

Wally never looked so scared in his life, and he's been pretty scared before. "You'll never get away with this!"

P. Ace looked up, "Stupid AND cliché." Wally just glared at the four of them.

F. Ace held a remote with a button… and pressed it…

"Ahhhhhh!" Wally screamed as the chains dethatched, and then his life flashed before his eyes. "KUKI! NO!"

Just then a blonde Australian adult appeared out of nowhere through a portal right in front of Wally catching him right before he fell into the boiling nacho cheese.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" said the blond, he had a laser gun and blasted at the walls. The two then ran outside and the blond told Wally to get in a (readers favorite) car. "Get in, hurry!"

P. Sandy screamed, "WHAT THE (insert more profanity here)! I THOUGHT WE TOOK CARE OF HIM BACK IN THE PRESENT! (Ace and Sandy's present, our future)

Wally got in the car and then looked at the blond suspiciously, "Who are you? And why do you have a time watch like those dorks back there?" Wally looked even more confused.

"It's a long story Wally." The blond said.

Wally freaked out, "HOW THE CRUD DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" Wally screamed.

"Cause I'm you." F. Wally said.

P. Wally then finally understood, "Oh… thanks by the way." Wally said awkwardly.

"Don't mention it. Now listen, this is very important. You need to help me rescue Kuki Sanban next."

"Kooks, she's in trouble, we then drive this cruddy car faster then mate!" P. Wally yelled.

"Ah Waltee, always the hero." said F. Wally chuckling.

"So where is Kuki anyway?" P. Wally asked.

"She's at the tree house, and she's about to get kidnapped, by the same people who tried to kill you." F. Wally said seriously.

A/N O.K. before I go on I will point out that all the future characters are about 25 years old, with Sandy being about 22.

"What but how, how are they going to get to the tree house so quickly!" P. Wally looked confused again.

"It's because Kuki's not at the tree house, she's at your house." Answered F. Wally

"My house? Why? And how do you know that?" Questioned P. Wally

"Because Waltee, she's looking for you, it's only 10:00 a.m."

"Oh… wait, how do you know she calls me Waltee?" "P. Wally questioned again.

F. Wally showed him the watch without saying anything.

"Oh… right, cruddy future and time travel."

They finally got to Kuki's house, "O.K. Wally, go in there and get her quickly, before they get here." Instructed F. Wally

"Gotcha!" Wally understood and ran to the house. When he got to the front door, he saw his dad.

"Oy son, ya know, there's that Sheila Kuki looking for you in the living room." Said Wally's dad with his usual Australian accent.

"Thanks dad." P. Wally just ran right past his dad, then when he got to the living room, he couldn't see Kuki, but he knew his dad wouldn't lie to him.

"Waltee! Yay!" Kuki glomped Wally in happiness, "Waltee how come you left the tree house Waltee? I was worried for a second there, I was about to contact moon base to report you missing." Kuki asked frowning.

P. Wally was about to answer Kuki's questions when he remembered that he was to hurry up and get Kuki out of the house as fast as he could, "Kooks, there is no time to explain, I was kidnapped and we need to get out of here now!" Wally then grabbed her and started running toward to front door.

Kuki thought about what Wally said while running and following him. "What's so important that we have to leave Waltee?"

"I'll tell you when we get in to the car." P. Wally replied.

Kuki thought hard, "Car, Wally can't drive."

When they made it to the car, F. Wally said, "Come one, we have get out of here.

"Kuki looked confused when she got in the car, 'Ace and Sandy, working together, that can't be good.' Then they drove off.

A few min. later a black van arrived at Wally's house, "Darn it, she's not here, scanners show that no one's here." F. Sandy informed everyone in the van.

F. Ace groaned, "O.K. They couldn't have gotten far, lets go!"

Back to P. and F. Wally and Kuki:

"Wally who is this?" When Kuki tried to get a better look… 'Wow he's hot… Wait, I love Waltee, not this guy.'

A/N: He-he (I'm just laughing at the irony) Kuki, Kuki, Kuki.

P. Wally was thinking about whether to tell her the truth or not, but F. Wally already started talking. "Kooks, don't you recognize me?"

Kuki nearly fainted, "Wait, how do you know the pet name that only my Waltee knows."

"Because I'm Waltee Kooks." F. Wally responded. "I came back from the future to save this Waltee." F. Wally pointed to P. Wally

Just then a black van appeared behind the car. "It's them." F. Wally stated. "Okay you guys, I'm going to have to go back to the future now, if you want to know something about it, you might want to ask now because Kuki, your not going to see me for a long time."

A/N: I think everyone knows what the question is going to be.

Wally blushed, thinking if he should ask-

"Will Wally and I be married one day?" Kuki said hopefully, making Wally feel relived but also very embarrassed.

F. Wally chuckled, "He-he I had a feeling that was going to be the question. And yes, Mrs. Beetles is actually at home taking care of our two sons Jack and Austin. They are great kids by the way."

Kuki squealed, P. Wally blushed, and F. Wally all of a sudden jumped out of the car and did a back flip onto the black van. P. Wally and Kuki looked amazed at what F. Wally just did.

F. Wally hijacked the Van and lasers were being shot out of the van windows and then after a min. the van just teleported.

Wally and Kuki were relieved for a moment to know that Sandy and Ace will never bother them again.

"Waltee!" Kuki screamed.

"What Kooks." Wally asked confused, again.

"How are we gonna stop the car, it's still going and… there's a dead end leading to the edge of a cliff! What are we going to do!" Kuki panicked and hugged Wally because she was scared.

"Don't worry Kooks, Wally had no idea how to drive a car, but he knew that the pedals below would only do two things, brake, and go faster.

Wally took his guess and pushed hard on the left pedal. Luckily he guessed right. The car stopped just before the edge.

'My hero…' "Thanks Waltee. Looks like your already starting to live up to you future self." Kuki kiss him on the cheek.

Wally blushed as usual, "Well you no me Kooks, I do what I can to protect my-" Wally blushes some more "-future wife, he-he."

A.N.: Finally, done, whooh, okay, I hoped you enjoyed my fanfiction, and for all of the readers here that got confused themselves with any of the parts in the final chapter, especially with the time traveling, I'm sorry, the idea of time travel just occurred to me and hey, I'm not perfect, but I tried, please no mean reviews, aww what the heck, review what you want, I really can't stop you. Anyway if I reviewed my own story, I certainly would have wanted the author to make a better ending, but I'm still really busy and I don't want you guys to get mad at me for not updating. Please give your final thoughts and final review, like 6/10 for example or whatever you see fit. I'm planning on writing more stories in the future as soon as I'm done with finals. So see you people all later.


End file.
